


Day 18 - Muffled Scream

by broken_fannibal



Series: Whumptober 2019 [9]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Alec Hardy Whump, Angst, Blindfolds, Gen, Hurt, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Rescue, Torture, Whipping, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: Sequel tothe fic for whumptober day 9(which I edited a little). But you can also read this as a standalone.Alec was being helped captive and whipped. Now the police are coming to rescue him.





	Day 18 - Muffled Scream

Inside the storage hall, they split up. In three groups, they checked the main area. There was no one there. In fact, nothing indicated that anyone had been here in the last five years.

But then a man walked through the corridor. He didn't notice them, he held a camera in his hands and was focused on the screen.

Their team leader motioned to follow the man at a safe distance.

He stopped in front of a heavy door with several locks on it. He unlocked them, pulled the door handle and went inside.

They looked at each other, forming a plan. Then they moved towards the door.

It didn't have a window, so they couldn't see inside. But they also couldn't be seen.

Ellie’s heart was beating wildly in her chest. There were quiet noises from inside.

Then a loud scream cut through the quiet.

The whole team exchanged worried glances.

The ones carrying guns readied them and positioned themselves at the door. Another one moved to the side to open it as quickly as possible.

They needed the element of surprise on their side.

Ellie stayed back with two others, blocking the corridor.

Their leader quietly counted to three. From then on it all happened so quickly.

The door was wrenched open and there was shouting.

Then a shot fell.

Ellie and the others rushed towards the door.

The man lay on the floor blood oozing from a wound on his leg. They held him down, cuffed him and then wrapped a cloth around his leg to stem the blood flow.

Ellie’s gaze landed on the figure at the far end of the room. Curled up and trembling, his back covered in countless welts.

Alec.

Oh, god what had the man done to him...

Before she realised what she was doing she knelt by his side and tried to open the shackles.

He jerked and tried to pull away, whimpering in protest.

Someone handed her a key, she couldn't really pay attention to who it was. Her mind was racing with shock and worry about Alec.

His hands hit the ground as soon as they were free. The skin of his wrists was sore and red.

With shaking hands, she reached out to pull off the blindfold covering his eyes.

He squinted and frowned, small pained noises escaping his throat. Even when he opened his eyes it took quite a while until recognition passed over his features. He sighed in relief- and was promptly shaken by violent coughs.

Ellie frantically looked around. She spotted a cup and a bottle of water on the table in the corner. She hurried to get them.

When she held the cup to his cracked lips, he sputtered and choked at first. But then he took deep breaths and with tears running down his cheeks, he slowly but steadily drank.

She pulled away when his head tipped back a little.

She waited for him to do something, to say something. But he stayed still, his eyes closed again. And then his head dropped. His entire body went limp.

She caught him just before he hit the ground. Panic welled up in her chest. She called out his name. But of course, he didn't respond. One of the paramedics pressed his fingers to Alec’s neck.

He nodded at her. “His pulse is steady. He’ll be alright.”

She exhaled shakily and watched as Alec was picked up and carried him to the stretcher. They put him down on it on his belly, turned his head to the side and draped the blanket over his legs.

She slowly got up.

Only now did it all catch up to her.

She followed close behind as they carried him out.

Alec's back looked like a carnage with all the blood and the welts. The swelling, the angry red of his skin.

The last she saw of him was his hair as the doors of the paramedic’s van closed.

She got into her car and followed the ambulance to the hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it please consider leaving kudos/comments!! <3


End file.
